


Someday

by SmoakingGreenArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/pseuds/SmoakingGreenArrow
Summary: Felicity finds out that she is pregnant after 5x20 bunker sex.





	Someday

Felicity came out of the bathroom in the bunker, biting her tongue, her thoughts far away as she felt a knot forming in her stomach. She watched her feet as she opened the door to get back to her work. Curtis’ presence on the other side of the door had her jumping with a little yelp, her hand flying away from her face.

She closed her eyes once it registered in her mind that it was just him. “Curtis.” She said, her voice a warning, “I swear to god if you don’t back the hell away me, I will hurt you.”

“When are you going to tell him?” Curtis asked, his voice emotionless,  _judgmental_ , as he pushed off from the wall he’d been leaning on to follow her into the main room.

She sighed, “I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again…it’s none of your business.” She turned around to stare him down, trying to make her words stick this time, since they apparently hadn’t the four times before. “Now back the  _hell_  off.”

Curtis raised his hands in surrender. “You can’t hide it forever, Felicity. He deserves to know.” And then he walked away, back over to the mats where he had been working out before she darted past him, making a bee-line for the bathroom. Felicity ground her teeth together in irritation.

She sat back down at her computer, doing more research on Rene Ramirez, or as she’d been calling him in her head, Wild Dog.

Curtis’ words kept ringing in her ears, distracting her and making her already knotted stomach twist even more.

And he kept  _looking_  at her.

She huffed, “Curtis,” she snapped finally, her sharp tone ringing through the room, “Leave it alone.

 “I can’t, Felicity…what you’re doing…” He trailed off, shaking his head. Felicity felt anger boiling her blood. Curtis wasn’t even supposed to know, he’d put it together, before she was even ready to admit to herself that is was happening. She’d leaned on him the night she was forced to accept the reality, and he’d been pushing her to tell Oliver ever since. Which was four weeks ago. She knew she’d let it slide for way too long, but telling him, saying it out loud…it would change everything.

She knew that it was unavoidable, that it would eventually be obvious…and she  _swore_  she could see a small bump already. Felicity felt bile creeping up her chest again, and she closed her eyes. “Save your judgment Curtis. You’re out of line.”

 “Maybe I’m overstepping. A lot. But I’m still right. He deserves to know and you’re being selfish by not telling him.”

Felicity shot up in her seat, pointing a finger at him, “Mind your goddamn business, Curtis,” she seethed, spitting the words at him with as much hatred as she felt for herself for all the reasons he was saying. He was right, she knew that she was being selfish, that there was no valid reason for not telling Oliver, yet every time she tried she came up empty. The amount of times she’d stalked over to him, opened her mouth to speak and then bitten her lip or muttered “nope,” and walked away was too many.

Oliver gave William up. He let him go. And she was afraid that he would do the same to her; send her off to live in some random town with a random name…alone. Felicity felt her eyes well with tears as Curtis stared at her. “What is it, Felicity? What’s stopping you?”

“He’ll push me away,” she whispered, more to herself than to Curtis. She had given him every excuse for not telling Oliver except for the real one. They weren’t together.

She’d gone from being so caught up in her love for him to barely speaking to him, and it had felt like an addiction that she tried to quit cold turkey. It was relapse sex. They weren’t together.

She’d told him it wouldn’t work and walked away. Again. And while all of those reasons had crossed her mind and played a part in her not telling him, she was mostly afraid of what she thought would happen.

Curtis sighed, walking over to stand on the steps, not coming too close to her and all of her mood-swinging glory. “I don’t think he’s going to react the way that you think he will.”

“Curtis,” she warned; because as much as she loved him, every time he tried to talk to her about this, to make her feel better, it just made it worse. She wasn’t ready. There wasn’t anything else to say besides that. “Stop.”

 “He’ll be there for you, Felicity. It’s  _Oliver_.”

“I know!” She cried, “It’s Oliver. My…” She took a deep breath, “You know what happened with William,” she choked out.

Curtis shook his head, “William is ten, Felicity. He’s lived his whole life without a father, with only his mother to take care of him. And that was her choice. William was going to be okay with or without Oliver, and that allowed him to make that kind of a choice, to decide to keep himself away from them. But that doesn’t…it’s not the same, Felicity. He’s not going to push you away.” Curtis said it like it was a fact, only causing her to release a pitiful sob, to which he stepped forward.

He started walking towards her, but the look on his face was sad, like he felt sorry for her, and it almost made her crumble, so she masked it with anger. Again. “You can’t know that.” She hissed.

Curtis opened his arms, “Yes, I can. Because I know Oliver. And  _you_  know him even better. He wouldn’t leave you, Felicity.” She felt the wetness of her tears on her cheeks before she even realized she was crying, her hands shaking as Curtis took another step. “He’s not going to abandon you like your father did.” He finished, finally releasing the sobs she’d been holding in her chest.

Curtis sighed as she cried, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around her. “No,” she said, still trying to fight it, not wanting to accept that she was pregnant, not wanting to admit that Curtis was right and she was afraid that Oliver would abandon her. So, she pushed. To which Curtis let out a breath of annoyance before pulling her back in. “ _No_!” She yelled this time, shoving him away.

Neither of them heard the elevator moving, or the door opening, or Oliver coming in, but when Curtis tried to step towards her, his arms raised to encircle her, and Felicity held her hands out to push his chest away again, Oliver’s hands found his chest first, and he pushed Curtis back. His strength controlled, not even shoving him as hard as Felicity had, just warning him not to touch her. “What’s going on?” He asked, turning to Felicity.

When her eyes met his, her stomach dropped, all of the fears and lies rising in her stomach…coming to the surface and feeling an awful lot like…Felicity ran for the bathroom, covering her mouth.

She puked into the toilet for the third time that morning. And then she rinsed her mouth, pulling her toothbrush out of the cabinet that they all used for their toiletries when they had to spend a long night working. The bathroom was stocked with shampoo, conditioner, and toothpaste, as well as toothbrushes. And Felicity had never been more grateful for that than she had been in the past few weeks.

She glanced in the mirror as she finished brushing her teeth for the fourth time that morning, noticing the sickly green color of her skin. She hadn’t looked like that in years, not since she came down with the flu. And she felt the same way.

She groaned, walking slowly back to the main room. Oliver stood from his spot on the couch in one of the back corners, and she glanced around. Curtis was gone. “Felicity…” he said, trailing off, his eyes pained as he watched her. She didn’t answer, afraid that he already knew, afraid that he was going to ask, afraid that she was about to tell him, knowing she couldn’t avoid it after the scene he’d just walked in on.

But she still didn’t feel ready. Oliver stared at her, his eyes looking just as terrified as she felt; and she suddenly felt like they were together in this. She sighed, taking a few long strides to close the distance between them and wrap herself around him. She wound her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He stiffened at first, and she knew how much she had hurt him. She kept her arms tightly around him until his arms hugged her back, his hands sliding up and down her back as he released a deep breath. “Please tell me what’s happening. I’ve known that something is going on with you for a month now…and I know that you don’t think I trust you, and that probably makes you not want to tell me…but I need to know. I’m…I’m getting really scared.” He breathed, pressing his lips to her head.

Felicity nuzzled her head into his chest more, trying to hold on to this moment, the last one they’d share before everything got too hard. “I’m scared too.” She whispered.

“Of what?” He asked, his breath hitching in panic, his hands finding her face and pulling her back so that he could look at her.

“I don’t want to go, Oliver. I don’t want you to tell me to leave. I don’t want to have to move somewhere else and change my name and do this all by myself.”

Oliver shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing in concern, “Why would I ever tell you to leave?” He asked.

Felicity huffed, closing her eyes as his palms pressed into her cheeks. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered.

She heard Oliver inhale sharply, but he was frozen, his hands still on her face and she kept her eyes squeezed shut. “Please, Oliver…” She whispered after another moment of silence. “It’s…it’s yours.”

He sighed at those words, his fingers smoothing her hair, “I know…I know, Felicity.” He soothed, and she let out a breath, thankful that he at least knew that, instead of throwing paternity accusations like in some melodrama. “Are you…are you okay?” She nodded, leaning her head into his hand. “ _Fe-li-ci-ty_ ,” he breathed. “Look at me.”

She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. He smiled gently at her, “It’s okay,” he said, his fingers touching the sides of her face, her ears, and she was pretty sure his hands and his eyes were the only things keeping her calm. “We’re going to figure this out, okay? You’re not going anywhere.  _I’m_  not going anywhere.”

Felicity nodded rapidly, a sob breaking through her lips that she bit back, not wanting to cry anymore. Oliver pulled her back to his chest, cradling her head in his hands as he held her tightly, not letting go for a long moment while she let out her tears. Some of them were sad tears…at the unplanned, life-changing twist they’d been thrown. But a lot of them were tears of relief, at finally telling him, at his very Oliver-like response. It felt like a weight was lifted, to finally have told him and to know that he would be by her side.

 After a while, he moved his hands, wrapping one around her waist and the other around her legs, he lifted her. Oliver carried her to the couch and sat down, keeping her in his lap where she hid her face in his neck, “I don’t want to do this without you.” She whispered.

 Oliver sighed, “I would never ask you to do that, baby. I would never  _want_  you to do that. I’m here. I’ve always been here. And that’s not changing. I’m not…”

 He paused, and she sighed, “You’re not my father.” She finished for him, running her hand along the collar of his shirt.

She knew that they had  _a lot_  to talk about. And a very long road ahead of them. But at least for that moment, having his arms around her and knowing that he wasn’t going anywhere…it made it seem bearable for the first time since she realized she was late. It made her feel the first moment of excitement, even though it was overwhelming, at the idea of having a baby. Of having his baby. With him. It made her heart ache with the desire to see him as a father…the best father. And it made her incredibly tired, finally feeling some of the weight lifted from her shoulders, adjusted so that he could share it with her. And she sighed.

 He didn’t say anything else, but when his lips began to graze her hairline, she let her eyes flutter shut. “I love you,” she whispered, hearing him return the sentiment before sleep overtook her.

**_*Two Years Later*_ **

 Felicity walked into the house and immediately kicked off her heels, leaving them by the front door as she made her way to the stairs. She sniffed as she passed the kitchen, smelling something delicious that she knew would be amazing since he was cooking. She dropped her purse on the couch, pulling her earrings out as she ascended the stairs.

Felicity tiptoed to her daughter’s room, hearing Lydia’s snores that always made them laugh. The girl was adorable as all hell, but she snored like a trucker. As she reached the door, she glanced at it, equally decorated in princess crown stickers and green arrow stickers, along with big letters spelling her name that her aunt Thea had painted, and some marker scribbles that she’d taken upon herself one afternoon and Felicity had found it impossible to wash off.

She pushed the door open, leaning against the frame and biting her lip.

Oliver sat shirtless in the rocking chair in the corner of Lydia’s room, the two year old sprawled out across his chest. Felicity set her earrings down on Lydia’s dresser, taking a moment to appreciate just how beautiful and perfect her little family was. Lydia snored on her father’s chest, her back pressed to his chest and her arms above her head, her tiny fingers resting on his neck, her blonde hair wild and all over Oliver’s shoulders and neck. And Oliver was leaned back in the rocker, his head resting on the back of it and his mouth twitching into a soft smile.

Felicity reached her hand out to gently touch the corner of his mouth.

She could remember so many nights when he’d woken up from a nightmare with a jolt, or shaking. She could remember nights when she’d watched him, his eyelids moving rapidly as he made soft noises of protest at whatever battles he was fighting in his sleep, how his eyebrows were always pushed together and his mouth was a hard line, tension all over his face. And she’d never forget the night he’d woken up screaming, calling out her name; how she’d woken up and comforted him…how he’d still been shaking an hour later, fighting back a panic attack. He’d told her about it, in as little detail as he could, not wanting to relive it or to scare her with what he’d seen happening to her.

But the nightmares had mostly stopped after she told him that she was pregnant, after they spent months talking, preparing, planning, and consequently falling back in love. Well, back in love  _completely_ , since she knew now that she’d never truly stopped. He’d asked her to marry him again a month later, and she’d gotten mad…refusing to have a shotgun wedding. But he’d just laughed, unconcerned that she’d said no, and it hadn’t taken him very long to convince her that their marriage wasn’t a side effect of their child.

His nightmares completely stopped somewhere during that time; when she began to show and he had a ring on her finger. When he  _finally_  had that ring back on her finger, and they were going to parenting classes and picking out names, and she was calling him every other day to make him pick up food on his way home to satisfy her cravings…he found peace with his demons.

Felicity gently picked Lydia up, her heart feeling like it was growing three sizes, as it always did, when her daughter snuggled her face to her shoulder, her arms and legs wrapping around her. She held Lydia tightly for an extra moment, as she always did, glancing down at Oliver. He was still out cold. He was also a heavy sleeper now, and she’d actually had to climb on top of him and shake him to get him up on a few, especially hard Saturday mornings.

Lydia had heard it one morning, her cute, little feet padding down the hallway, and then her cute, little laughter at the sight of Felicity yelling at Oliver to wake up, before she scurried up the bed to help; her cute, little voice screaming at daddy to wake up. Oliver had apparently woken up sometime before that, because as Lydia leaned over his face again to scream in it, his eyes flew open and he screamed first. Lydia had screamed in surprise before laughing harder than they’d seen before, falling back onto their bed in a fit of cute, little giggles. Oliver and Felicity glanced at each other before succumbing to their own fits, her head falling to his chest as Lydia got up and scrambled onto Felicity’s back.

Felicity rocked her daughter as she crossed the room and gently set her on her bed, brushing Lydia’s hair out of her face and sighing, knowing that if she wanted to get any sleep at all tonight, the two year old should not be napping…but she was just so damn  _cute_. Felicity glanced at the clock, vowing to wake her up in ten more minutes.

But Oliver…Felicity smirked, going back over to the rocker and nudging his shoulder. Oliver didn’t budge, so she shoved him a little harder, “Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up.” She said, soft enough that it wouldn’t wake Lydia up.

Oliver still didn’t move, and Felicity huffed. “Damn bed slug,” she murmured. Lydia’s term, not hers.

Felicity climbed on top of him, straddling him and poking his chest again. “Wake up.” She said, “I’m hungry and dinner smells amazing.”

Oliver grunted, pushing her hands away and she smirked, knowing he could hear her. “Oliver…” She said, moving her hips against his in slow circles.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing when his reaction was to raise his eyebrows but keep his eyes closed, still half asleep. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his bare chest, her hands running smoothly over his shoulders as she moved her lips up his chest and to his neck.

He sighed, “Hello to you to.” He mumbled, and she giggled, hearing the sleepy, goofy smile she knew was on his face. She pulled back to see it, and his hands fell to her waist, securing her there as if he thought she was pulling away.

“Hi.” She said, sprawling her hands across his chest, covering the hard muscles beneath her fingers.

He opened his eyes, his sleepy gaze meeting hers, and he smiled up at her, so much love and adoration in his eyes that she could physically feel her heart getting lighter. “Have I told you lately what an amazing father you are?” She leaned in to kiss him, catching him as he glanced at Lydia’s bed.

He chuckled softly against her lips, “I fell asleep.”

“Yes.” She whispered back, pressing her lips to his again, “It was adorable.”

“Felicity Queen, are you horny because of how good of a parent I am?”

“Ew, Oliver,” she laughed, “Don’t say horny.”

“Excited?” He mumbled, pressing his lips to hers again.

“Uh uh.” She shook her head with a smile, brushing her lips against his.

“Hmm… turned on?”

“No.” She laughed, scrunching her nose.

“Aroused?”

“Oh my god, stop.” She kissed him again, both of them unable to stop the grins on their faces.

He chuckled, “What should I call it when I wake up to my wife on top of me in our daughter’s room, kissing my neck and complimenting me?”

“Don’t call it anything,” She shrugged, “Just kiss me back.” He smiled, pressing his lips to hers again, deeper this time, and she hummed, feeling completely content. “And next time, you can also tell me that I’m pretty.”

Oliver laughed; a genuine, happy, pure laugh that never got old, eliciting her own whenever she heard it. “You are beautiful.” He said, gripping her hips and looking into her eyes, “And…I think we’d be depriving the world if we didn’t give that beauty back a little more. I mean, one kid who looks like you is amazing, but I think the people of this planet deserve more.”

Felicity bit her lip, nodding, “Okay.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Wow,” he said, “I thought after last week’s meltdown over that broken computer that you would be a lot harder to convince.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, remembering how Lydia had  _bawled_ when one of Felicity’s computers died for good. She hadn’t even touched it once, but she found something terribly sad about the loss, and had a complete meltdown. It had taken Felicity almost two hours just to calm her down and tell her that it was no biggie. She’d made a comment to Oliver about how one of  _those_  was enough, pointing to Lydia and frowning.

“Well,” She answered, draping her arms over his shoulders, intertwining her fingers behind his neck and cocking her head to the side, “I’ve been thinking too…that raising another kid to be as kind, caring, and passionate as you…wouldn’t be such a bad thing for this world either.”

Oliver’s eyes softened, his arms around her tightening as he shook his head “What did I even do to deserve you?” He asked quietly. She would have rolled her eyes and made a joke about knocking her up, but the look on his face and the tone of his voice made it clear that he was serious. She shook her head at him, thinking that he couldn’t have been paying very much attention if he didn’t see all of the amazing reasons why he deserved her.

She ran her fingers over his hair, “You keep looking at me like that every day…” she whispered, “And you’ll always deserve me.”

Oliver nodded, leaning forward to kiss her one more time before they had to wake Lydia up for dinner. “I can do that.” He mumbled against her lips.


End file.
